


Interlude

by yansurnummu



Series: Of Crows and Wolves [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, Yearning, drunk makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: Hawkmoon lore. Need I say more?
Relationships: The Crow/Male Guardian
Series: Of Crows and Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Interlude

Sitting around the fire, they drink and they laugh.

There's a bottle of whiskey between them, half-empty, as the Young Wolf tells him some story he heard about old Earth.  _ It probably ain't true, _ he says, but Crow ends up believing every fanciful word he says anyways.

James reaches for the bottle, and Crow lets him take it, shocked by the cold touch of his ungloved fingers when their hands briefly brush. It's not unlike the cold sting of the Void, but Crow thinks it's almost comforting, like ice on a sore bruise.

If James notices his reaction, he doesn't say anything. Crow's eyes are drawn to his throat as he takes a long swig of whiskey, and he feels the sudden urge to touch him.

James looks at him, and Crow wants to  _ kiss _ him. He meets the Wolf's eyes and they're glimmering with mischief, and before his brain really registers what's happening, he's leaning in.

James meets him halfway, a soft, contented noise rumbling in his throat as their lips meet. His mouth tastes like liquor and Crow drinks him in, combing his fingers through dark hair when James pushes back eagerly. The Wolf tugs at his lip with his teeth and he moans, and for a moment he swears he can feel his wicked grin against his lips.

Crow gasps, his head spinning as he tips it back, allowing James to nip and kiss at his throat. A wiry hand holds his jaw, and Crow  _ whimpers,  _ and it's all a little too much–

"Are you alright?" the Wolf asks, a little breathy. He's looking at Crow with kind brown eyes, eyes that he feels like he can trust.

"Yes. I just…" he looks away, realisation only now dawning on him. "I haven't… had anyone like this. At least, that I remember."

He takes the whiskey bottle from James again, taking a drink. He grimaces at the bitter bite of it, his head buzzing and nerves calmed.

James' lips quirk into a smile, but it's not judging, or mocking. Fond, endeared, if anything. He stays in Crow's space, and all Crow wants is to taste him again.

"Can I kiss you again? I'll be gentle, this time," he grins, and for a moment he really does resemble a Wolf, firelight catching on sharp white teeth.

"Yes. Please," Crow breathes, cursing the needy sound of his voice before his worries are washed away by the brush of the man's lips once more.

It is softer this time, and Crow's eyes flutter shut, savouring the exploring slide of a tongue against his own, the light scratch of James' stubble on his skin. His heart beats, and he feels like he's found something he was missing; he feels  _ alive. _

James kisses him like he matters, like he's worth loving, and briefly, Crow wonders if he's  _ ever _ had someone treat him so kind– in this life, or the last.

Before he knows it, he's pulling the Wolf closer, drawing a sigh from him as his fingers tangle into his hair, while his other hand wraps around his waist. The sounds he makes urge Crow on, and he moves his lips to James' jaw in a moment of boldness. He can feel the man's rapid pulse against his lips as he places wet kisses along his throat–

And Crow only then realises how much he had been leaning on James, when the man loses balance and they both topple over, both of them yelping in surprise. 

Crow finds himself laying mostly on top of him, arms on either side of his head in the dirt. The world spins around him, and for a moment he fears he might be a little  _ too _ drunk. The Wolf laughs after the shock wears off, reaching a hand up and brushing the hair out of Crow's face. Crow can't help smiling down at him, appreciating the new angle of this beautiful man.

"Can I kiss you again? You don't have to be gentle this time," Crow asks softly, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah, please," the Wolf breathes, and Crow wastes no time in capturing his lips again, delighted by the soft sigh it earns him.

He remembers the Wolf's arms wrapping around his waist as he kisses him, deeper this time, harder. He runs his hand down the front of James' armour, suddenly wanting to feel him and lamenting all the layers in his way. In return, he feels a knee push between his thighs, and he moans against James' mouth at the small amount of friction.

It all feels so  _ good, _ Crow thinks. Maybe it's the whiskey, but he feels like his happiest moment that he remembers is right here, kissing and touching the Wolf. He feels like he could die his final death and he would be happy.

Things become a blur after that, but he remembers James laughing, the sound melodic and sweet, as he wraps his cloak and his arms around Crow. He remembers grinning, his lips pressed into soft black curls, as the Wolf buries his nose into the crook of his neck.

And at some point, they fall asleep like that – wrapped around each other, comfortable and content, despite the hard earth beneath them.


End file.
